The present invention relates to fiberoptic devices and, more particularly, to a fiberoptic diffuser providing a generally cylindrical pattern of light emission.
In a number of medical procedures, it is necessary to deliver a uniform, cylindrical pattern of light as in the radiation of a cylindrical organ such as the esophagus. One such procedure is photodynamic therapy (PDT), which involves the use of light activated drugs for the treatment of cancers, tumors, or other diseases. The therapy requires that the tissue under treatment be infused with the photoactivatable medicinal composition, and then the tissue is irradiated with the triggering specific wavelength of light, typically a laser beam delivered by a fiberoptic wave guide.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fiberoptic diffuser which will emit light in a generally uniform cylindrical pattern.
It is also an object to provide such a fiberoptic diffuser which may be fabricated relatively readily and which is relatively long lived and reliable in operation.
Another object is to provide such a fiberoptic diffuser in which the length of the cylindrical pattern of light emanating therefrom may be varied by facile variation of its components.